


Dragon Ball X Rated Edition

by iamgoku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Ki Use, Kinky, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Season/Series 01, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Some Plot, Spit As Lube, Succubi & Incubi, Tail Sex, Tails, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: A M-Rated retelling of Dragon Ball starting from the Pilaf Saga.One night while continuing on their search for the Dragon Balls, Bulma comes across a mystical gemstone while looking for a private place to relieve herself, only to find it host to a Succubus who was trapped for centuries.Joining the gang on their journey, their new friend can't resist the urge to get down and dirty with anyone who catches her eye. The story of Dragon Ball is going to take a steamy turn, after all who said saving the world can't be fun?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Launch, Bulma Briefs/Launch/Original Female Character(s), Bulma Briefs/Original Female Character(s), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Dr. Briefs/Original Female Character(s), Dr. Briefs/Panchy Briefs/Original Female Character(s), Launch (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Mai/Original Female Character(s), Master Roshi (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Panchy Briefs/Original Female Character(s), Son Goku/Original Female Character(s), Yamcha (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Dragon Ball X Rated Edition

Bulma was starting to go stir crazy. It had been several hours since their journey had continued after their run-in with Yamcha, and he had given them a new car to use.

It was small, but seemed efficient enough to get them where they were going. However the small tight confined space had started to get to her, not being able to stretch out or move around properly, and though she had managed to fall asleep earlier for a short time, she was now awake and beginning to get restless. 

They had stopped for the night, planning to resume driving at daybreak. Having parked near a forest, Goku had immediately gone off in search of ‘dinner’. 

Bulma shuddered at the thought of what the wild boy was no doubt scarfing down. She really wished they were still travelling in Oolong’s van, at least that had some proper sleeping arrangements, as well as a shower and food. 

She was not happy about having to sleep in a cramped tight car all night, and had thus decided to stretch her legs for awhile. Grabbing a torch, she got out and headed off from the car, leaving a sleeping Oolong in the front seat. 

She’d seen some large mountains nearby when they’d been driving, just before sundown, and headed in that direction. 

Secretly there was another reason for wanting some solitude. Having Goku along was good for the company and added muscle, however it also prevented Bulma from being able to properly take care of her needs. 

She hadn’t been able to masturbate for days! And there was no way she was going to do it anywhere near that perverted pig. 

Bulma also lamented the loss of her capsules, which as well as containing her vehicles, housing and gear, also contained all her sex toys! 

‘ _ Oh well, I guess the hands on approach will have to do’  _ she thought as she continued walking, this went on for several minutes till she finally came to the mountainside. 

Looking around, she saw the mountain stretching far above and wide across. The area was lit up with the moonlight, and the sound of a stream of water nearby was the only sound she could hear. 

Walking along it, she was about to sit down when she saw a dark spot ahead on the side of the mountain. As she approached it, she saw it was the mouth of a cave, several feet higher than she was. 

At first she was overcome with fear, thinking a bear or any other number of creatures could be present. Raising a shaky hand, she pointed her torch inside and saw that it was empty as far as she could see. 

But the cave seemed to go further into the mountain, with a right turn going off where Bulma couldn’t see. 

Looking back in the direction where she’d come from the car and back towards the cave again, Bulma made her choice and entered the mouth of the cave. This place would be perfect for some alone time, and luckily enough it seemed dry. 

Making her way inside, she shone her torch around as she took in the cave’s interior. Strangely enough, the further she walked inside the more the cave began to resemble a manmade structure rather than a natural occurring cave, the roof became more rectangular straight, and the walls had relieved pieces of rectangular stone forming almost pillar like structures. 

Her observation was cut short however as a bright red light shone through the darkness of the cave, causing Bulma to narrow her eyes in its direction as her torch had passed by something near the end of the cavern.

Walking closer, Bulma’s eyes lit up at the sight of a red jewel sticking out of the wall. It was round and bright red, leaning closer she could see her reflection multiplying over the various cuts in the jewel. 

Reaching for it, Bulma tried to retrieve the jewel but found to her annoyance it was stuck. Gripping it tighter, she tried and tried to remove the jewel only for it to remain in place.

“Urrghh, stupid rock!” Bulma groaned out before releasing it with a huff. She didn’t need it anyway, she was the heiress of the Capsule Corporation. 

Sliding down the smooth wall to the floor, Bulma remembered why she’d come out here to begin with. Looking down at the leggings of the ridiculous bunny hooker outfit Oolong had so  _ graciously  _ given to her, Bulma let out a sigh, it wasn’t the most practical outfit and would be a bit annoying working her way around it without removing the entire thing, but she would find a way. 

Reaching up to her chest, Bulma let her hands wander over her covered breasts, letting her eyes close as she softly kneaded them, concentrating on her hardening nipples with her index fingers.

Spreading her legs outwards, she rested her red high heeled feet apart and began lowering her right hand till it was over her crotch, which was covered by the same black material as her upper body. 

Pressing into the outline of her crotch, she couldn’t help but let out a moan at the feeling as she traced up and down slowly, teasing herself for what was to come. 

The inevitable heat began to rise between her legs as she did this, before Bulma slid her hand under the top, finding her panties underneath which were hooked up to the leggings and sliding her index and middle finger underneath to find quickly moistening flesh meet her touch. 

After several days, she wasn’t too concerned about drawing this out, she just needed a quick session to relieve some stress and to get through the night. 

With that in mind, Bulma began stroking up and down her outer lips as she gripped her left breast, slipping her hand underneath to toy with her now hardened nipple. Her right hand continued it’s work as she pressed her fingers in further and brought her thumb up to circle and tease her now engorged clit. 

Doing so caused her to let out a moan of pleasure as she pressed her head back against the wall. 

Unbeknownst to Bulma the red jewel in the wall had begun to glow slightly, giving off low pulses as Bulma’s breathing sped up.

Sticking to her plan of not drawing this out for too long, Bulma’s fingers were now giving shallow but quick thrusts, her inner walls squeezing and coating the digits with her juices as she still played with her clit, her thumb circling around and around as she moaned out louder, not caring about how loud she was being as she began to feel herself draw closer and closer. 

Digging her heels into the ground Bulma’s breathing sped up more and more, her palm was now soaking in her juices that were dripping down from her fingers. She wasn’t sure if it was the desperate need for release that was making her so wet but in that moment she didn’t care. 

The jewel seemed to almost be pulsing along now with Bulma’s breathing, the red light glowing more and more as she lost herself in her pleasure, her fingers going faster and faster until finally she couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“I-I can’t hold it! C-Cummiiiinnngggg!!” she grit out before letting loose a scream of pleasure, her hips raising up into her hand as she threw her head back as she climaxed, her juices squirted out from her pussy as she continued to moan. 

This continued till Bulma collapsed against the back wall once more, her breathing now labored as her inner muscles twitched and pulsed as she came down from a double orgasm. 

Sweat soaked her brow and was hit by the cool night air as she tried to regain her breath, looking down she saw the large amount of juices she’d produced had formed a puddle between her legs as well as down near her feet and beyond due to the distance of her squirting, something which didn’t normally happen, or at least that far. 

But in that moment, Bulma couldn’t bring herself to care as she shakily got to her feet, again cursing the heels she was forced to wear in that moment as she reached over to the wall with her right hand to steady herself, she found her now thoroughly wet hand come into contact with the red jewel from earlier. 

Looking over at it, Bulma had completely forgotten it was there while she was busy taking care of herself. 

She was about to pick up her torch once more when the jewel suddenly lit up again, this time she noticed the change as it began glowing brighter and brighter. 

Bulma backed away nervously, letting out worried squeaks before the light grew and overtook her, making her let out a scream as her vision was blinded in red light and a forceful gust of wind blew against her and made her fall back to the floor. 

Clenching her eyes shut, she heard a cracking sound before something akin to glass shattering could be heard. After several seconds the light began to die down, and Bulma’s eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the darkness of the cave, her torch light being the only source of light again as she blinked several times.

There before her was a figure leaning back against the wall where moments ago there had been no one. But that wasn’t what shocked Bulma the most, it was the fact the figure was naked. 

The person before her was a young woman, who didn’t look much older than Bulma herself. She had a voluptuous body, with large buxom breasts and an impressive ass, she had long blood red hair that flowed down her front and back, going past her chest. She was a few inches taller than Bulma in heels, and had tanned caramel skin and as her eyelids fluttered open Bulma could see bright green eyes staring back at her, an expression of shock and surprise coming over her features. 

Bulma was still speechless for a moment, before the young woman’s expression changed to one of pure joy and elation. Before the blue haired girl knew what was happening she found herself pulled into an embrace and her lips pulled into a breathtaking kiss, a tongue forcing it’s way past her teeth and finding her own almost immediately. 

As a blush rose on her cheeks and her eyes shot open, Bulma found herself wondering one thing. 

_ ‘What the fuck is going on!?’ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is another doc (like my recent Supercorp published one) I had sitting in my doc folders for awhile now, and finally decided to finish and post. 
> 
> This chapter is set after episode 6 "Keep an eye on the dragon ball" and before episode 7 "The Ox King of Fire Mountain"
> 
> Now, this series is planned to be mostly smut based. With multiple sexual pairings and canon pairings (if I do go into Z, Bulma is still going to get with Vegeta, etc) 
> 
> Z (if I do get around to writing it) may be put into a follow up story, I'm not promising anything. 
> 
> As said, this is a re-write which will follow canon to an extent, I'm not going to cover every episode, some will be skipped. 
> 
> Updates will be sporadic and when I feel like it, so please don't hound the comment section. I have other fics I focus on more regularly, and more plot based stories.


End file.
